


The Script

by joannereads



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating., Comeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannereads/pseuds/joannereads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this idea has burbled and meandered its way thought my mind, and now I have to put it down no matter the fact that I'm not sure I even like it! I don't normally like RPF, but in this case it seemed so likely that it's been hard to ignore. </p><p>Alex and Scott receive a new script and are anxious about what it will ask of them. Is that because of the content or because it hits too close to home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I have all of the tags correct, so if you think I'm missing any please let me know. This started out as a one shot but will need another chapter, so I guess more porny goodnes to look forward to! Hopefully, I will get the second chapter up by the end of the week (family duties permitting). Of course, neither the actors nor the characters belong to me (because if they did, all of this would be canon and I wouldn't need to be writing it here!).  
> Please, let me know what you think!

“So, they finally did it.”  
Scotty strode into Alex’s trailer like he always did—as though he owned the place. Alex looked up from the game he was watching and smiled at his very best friend.  
“Did what?” Alex enquired, sitting up a little straighter so Scotty could join him on the couch.  
“You’ve not looked at next week’s script?” Scotty enquired. His posture was off and Alex sat up straighter, more concerned about Scott's strange demeanour.  
“No, not yet. What is it?”  
“Page thirty four.”  
Scott handed Alex the script in his hand and Alex scanned over it. He glanced up at Scott again and then double checked the page.  
“Peter said they wouldn’t do this, not after—” Alex broke off, struggling to find the words to explain without making the situation more difficult than it needed to be.  
“Look, babe. We said a hundred or so episodes ago that our moment of stupidity wouldn’t ruin this,” Scott said, gesturing between them both with his hand. “We are professionals and we’ve had to do far worse things. It’ll be okay, won’t it?”  
Alex smiled at his friend and nodded. “Of course,” he added, squeezing Scott’s knee firmly. “We’ve both moved on, this shouldn’t matter now.”  
Scott nodded his acknowledgement and then relaxed visibly. Alex handed him a bottle of water and they settled in to finish the game—or as much as they could before they were called to set. Scott settled his head against Alex’s shoulder, as he had so many times before, and Alex shifted to wrap his arm around Scott’s shoulders. In the back of his mind, so many different thoughts battled to be heard, but he squashed them all. It had been one time and they had moved on—married, girlfriends, kids. It shouldn’t be a problem, wouldn’t.

~*~

That night, Alex tossed and turned. Most nights he was too tired to make it past ten, if he wasn’t filming, but tonight sleep was a distant wish. Malia’s soft breathing seemed to grate on his nerves, and Dusty seemed to be taking up so much more space than normal. Sighing, he threw off the light covers and pushed his feet into his slippahs.  
“Where are you going?” asked Malia quietly, turning her head to look at him.  
“Can’t sleep, babe. It’s okay, don’t worry. I’m just going to go get a drink, sit out for a while.” His accent was thicker than usual, which signified how tired he was.  
“Are you sure? I’ll sit with you if you like?”  
“No,” Alex replied, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his wife’s head, “no point us both being exhausted.”  
Malia mumbled something of a reply before closing her eyes again. Alex, in just his shorts, drifted downstairs and grabbed a beer before stepping out onto the lanai. He leant against the railing and looked across the island. His view, trees and plants and an ocean of sky, were comfortable and familiar now after several years in paradise.

He knew why he was awake, he just didn’t want to consider the ramifications of it. Turning from the view, he settled into one of the large chairs that he and Malia watched the children play from. His chest felt tight, as though his thoughts were wrapped around him and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing. He sipped at his beer, but the taste was sour in his throat and he put the bottle on the low table. In his pocket, his cell phone was a heavy reminder of where his thoughts were. No matter what, that night wouldn’t stay away, coming unbidden and unwanted. Years burying it, pretending it never mattered and was just a moment of madness. Years of pretending he didn’t know how Scott tasted, how he breathed, how he sounded as he came. Years. Alex’s cock filled a little despite his determination to drown out his memories. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, fighting for sleep to take him away.

~*~

 

 _Too much beer!_  
_“What are you doing?” Scotty laughed as he sat upside down on the sofa. His feet hung over the back and Alex wondered where all the blood was—feet or head?_  
_“Snacks. I’m hungry, man!” Alex laughed, tossing a bag of potato chips at his co-star. Eight episodes in, Scotty’s knee was better and things were getting easier. The schedule was easier, the work easier, it was just all easier._  
_“You heading home the end of next week?” Alex asked conversationally._  
_“Yeah, gotta see my dad. Been a while, you know? What am I saying, of course you do. Not like you can hop a six hour flight and be back. You waitin’ until the end of the season?” As Scott meandered through the conversation, he righted himself and tore open the bag of chips. Alex smirked as he watched and listened to the man who had so suddenly become an important fixture in his life. Less than a year and he already wondered what he was going to do when Scott was back in LA for the hiatus._  
_“Yeah, maybe. I guess I’ll see how things go. I’ll miss you. Who else am I going to go train with?”_  
_Scott laughed and shook his head. “You need some serious practice—I can totally kick your ass at the moment. One weekend won’t kill you!”_  
_Alex laughed along but inside a little piece of him broke away. It was stupid, ridiculously stupid, to think that Scott might feel even the slightest bit the same way Alex did. Instead of allowing himself to dwell on the fact that he was hot for his co-star, he slid the DVD into the player and slumped next to Scott on the sofa._  
_“Let’s just watch the film,” he said, stuffing his hand in the bag of chips. It was late—or early, depending on how you looked at it—but they had been so wired after filming that they had headed back to Alex’s place (Scott still lived in a hotel, refusing to accept he might be in Hawaii a while) for beers and a movie. It was so normal that it felt weird when Alex went home alone. He had so many rooms; it was easier for Scott to crash with him anyway._  
_“You are thinking really loud, babe,” Scott smiled, looking up a little and catching Alex’s eye._  
_“How can I think loudly?” Alex joked, elbowing Scott._

 _This time, something was different. Scott sat up a little and turned to study Alex a little closer._  
_“No, something’s wrong. What is it?”_  
_Alex sighed and his mouth, fuelled by liquor rather than his mind, opened seemingly of its own accord._  
_“I just miss you when you’re gone, man. You know? I have no-one else here. Sure, Dan and Grace will hang out, but they have their own lives here already. It’s not quite the same.” Alex looked away, feigning interest in the movie._  
_“I miss you too, bud. We have a lot of fun, don’t we?” Scott’s tone was odd, off somehow, and Alex was drawn to look at him. There was something in Scott’s eyes, something dark and unknown, and Alex couldn’t name it._  
_“Sure, fun man!” he smiled. Scott shuffled closer, putting a hot palm on Alex’s knee._  
_“Is that all it is?” he asked patiently. Alex stared back, his heart hammering and his pulse throbbing though his veins. He was so close to saying things aloud he had always kept to himself. Things with co-stars was such a bad idea. Yet Scott drew him closer all the time and, like the proverbial moth, Alex kept getting closer even though he knew he would get burned._  
_“Sure. I mean, what else would it be?” Alex said. His voice was shaky, betraying his real feelings._  
_“Look. I’ve always been totally honest with you, haven’t I?” Scott asked, and Alex simply nodded, any words he might try to find trapped below his raging emotions. “I never told you about my first time though, and that’s a story that’ll probably surprise you. I mean, there I was, this seventeen year old kid, and I’m at work with my dad. He’s filming, of course, but now I’m older he lets me tag along. And there’s this grip. He is built man, like his arms were huge!” Scott paused to laugh at the memory and leant a little closer to Alex. And Alex noticed, he totally noticed, and he knew that the blood that was racing around his body was totally all heading one way now._

_“Anyway. I’m hanging around and this grip, Andy, he’s chatting with me. It takes me an hour or so to realise he’s flirting. He brushes past me,” Scott added, brushing the back of his hand and his fingers down Alex’s arm, over his tattoo and towards his wrist. “He keeps asking me questions just the right side of personal and I think to myself, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. I mean, I’ve always known that I was hot for people, man or woman, it just didn’t seemed to matter. I could beat off to anything, you know?” He paused again, one hand on Alex’s knee and the other on his wrist. Alex fought to keep his breathing under control, but his hard on was getting harder and harder-to conceal. He swallowed audibly and Scott smiled at him, his pupils wide and his face flushed._

_“Anyway. Cut to a couple of hours later and we’re deep backstage, in the bowels of the building, and Andy is hot as hell as he opens me up. Don’t get me wrong, it was a strange experience coz the dude was huge and I had no idea how his cock was ever going to fit inside me.” Scott’s hands began to travel as he told his story—feather light strokes up and down Alex’s arm and thigh. “But, he took his time. Was slow and thorough, like he knew this was my first time. And I mean ever, I hadn’t fucked a woman either, so I was a total virgin. When he first pushed his cock inside me—” Scott’s stroking has got a little firmer, Alex’s skin warm where the delicious friction began to burn. “—God, it was incredible. The burn, you know what I mean?” Alex nodded. Sure, he knew, he’d experimented plenty, with men and women alike. “When he got carried away I knew just how big he was, damn near felt him through me!” Scott laughed, but it was low and rough. Alex chanced a glance down and saw all the confirmation he needed—Scott was hard too._

_“Fuck,” Alex muttered before wrapping his free hand behind Scott’s neck and pulling him into a scorching kiss. It wasn’t pretty, all teeth and tongues and spit, but it was hot as hell. Alex knew there was no stopping him now and prayed that Scotty was on the same page. Judging by the amount of tongue, Scott was definitely with him._

_“Much as I love your sofa, babe, there has to be a bed better equipped for this,” Scott mumbled between kisses. Alex smirked and hauled Scott to his feet before dragging him towards the enormous bed in his room._  
_“Clothes off,” he demanded impatiently, stripping off his own shirt._  
_“Yes, off. Definitely off,” Scott added before tossing his own shirt aside._

_The time for words was passed and Alex sighed into another kiss as he collapsed onto the bed with Scott, their limbs tangled together. Alex began to kiss his way down Scott’s throat, licking and nipping and sucking. He wanted to taste, needed to taste. Scott moaned below him and, each time Alex’s teeth grazed his skin, Scott thrust upwards a little as he desperately sought friction for his throbbing erection._

_Alex slowed a little as he moved down Scott’s chest. With Scott’s fingers running through his hair, Alex laved attention on first one nipple, then another, delighting in each whimper he elicited from the man below him. Then, with a quick smile, Alex sank lower and enveloped the head of Scott’s cock in his mouth. He couldn’t help the groan which escaped his as he tasted Scott’s precum for the first time. Lazy fingers roamed over the hot flesh of Scott’s chest as he proceeded to hollow out his cheeks and suck lightly at the head of Scott’s cock._  
_“Fuck, babe. More of that please,” Scott gasped, thrusting his hips a little. Alex drew in a shaky breath before continuing to suckle at the head. He pushed Scott’s thighs apart a little and pushed his fingers into the muscles there before caressing Scott’s balls. He pushed further, grazing Scott’s hole and the man in question gasped, pushing himself wildly off the bed. Stunned, Alex pulled away and drew back._  
_“Fuck, no babe. Please, don’t stop. It’s incredible."_  
_“Are you sure, Scotty? Can I—” Alex paused to gather his words together, to try and assemble his thoughts in some logical order. “Can I take you? Can I have you? Just tonight. One time. It’s just, since I met you, all I could think about was this tight ass and now it’s here and I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to stop if we don’t stop now.”_  
_Scott laughed and sat up, pressing his lips to Alex’s and kissing him breathless. “You can have me,” he whispered against Alex’s lips before collapsing back on to the bed. Alex’s own erection throbbed and pulsed and he smiled back—but this time the nervousness was gone, and Scott was momentarily blinded by the openness and honesty of it. He swallowed, suddenly nervous himself. This was meant to be a bit of fun. Blow off some steam—and a couple of other things—and then move on, tension relieved, and focus on making the show. In this moment, Scott felt panic climb into his chest and take root, squeezing his lungs and pressing on his heart._

_And then Alex, gorgeous, naïve Alex, lowed his mouth and took Scott’s cock deep into his throat and sucked and the panic was suddenly done, replaced by heat and desire._

_Alex slicked his fingers and pressed again at Scott’s hole, massaging the ring of muscle before slipping in a finger up to the knuckle. Scott’s moan was delicious, wanton, and Alex smiled around his cock as he pushed the finger in and out before adding another, and then a third. Scott, to his credit, tried valiantly to stay in control of himself. Yet, sweat layered his flushed skin, his cock was straining towards his chest and his heart beat frantically._  
_“Are you ready?” Alex asked, his voice wrecked. Scott nodded. Alex reached for the condom he had left on the table but Scott’s fingers wrapped around his hand._  
_“I don’t, if you don’t.” Scott paused and drew a shaky breath. “What I mean is I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone for a while, so you don’t need this, if you are too.”_  
_Alex looked at him a little wide eyed. “You trust me?” he asked breathlessly._  
_“I trust you.” Scott couldn’t help but feel there was more behind those six words than anything else they had ever said to each other. Alex dropped the condom and took a second to slick his cock with the lube. He looked into Scott’s eyes and watched as he nodded._

 _Alex slid a pillow beneath Scott’s hips and then positioned his cock at the stretched puckered hole. He pushed forward a little, and a little more, until the head of his cock pushed through the ring of muscle. He paused a moment, allowing Scott time to adjust, to welcome him. Then, he pushed further, slowly moving until he bottomed out. A pause. Deep breathing filled the room as Alex gazed into Scott’s delirious face. Then he began to move._  
_“Fuck!” Scott gasped as he dug his fingers into Alex’s forearms and watched the man above him piston in and out._  
_“So tight for me,” Alex gasped, “So hot." He pushed harder, faster and then shifted a little. Lightning erupted in Scott’s belly as Alex’s cock brushed his prostate. He thrashed a little below Alex, thrusting upwards and seeking that contact again. A couple of men had managed to hit the sweet spot before, but usually with their fingers, and never with their cock. Alex nailed it—quite literally—on the first try. He realised it too, the bastard, because he made sure to rub across the little knot of nerves on each down stroke. Alex thrust quicker, over and over, deep and then shallow, deep and then shallow, until both men gasped and panted on the edge of their orgasms._

 _Alex reached for Scott’s cock but was batted away. “Like this,” Scott gasped, “I’ll come like this. Just, harder, all right?”_  
_Alex nodded and thrust deeper, harder, faster, hurtling towards his own climax. Each thrust was pleasure and torture. His own words echoed in his head, taunted him._ Just one time. Just one night. _How was he going to give this up?_  
_“Fuck!” Scott’s expletive gasp roused Alex from his thoughts and he watched as Scott came, semen coating his belly and the short, curled hair on his abdomen. His cock was still hard and Alex reached up, milked him a little before running his fingers over the hot head and then slipping those same fingers between his lips, savouring the taste of Scott’s hot come. It was all it took. His own orgasm exploded within him and he thrust deep into Scott’s tight, hot ass, and felt his cock throb desperately as he shot his own load._

 _Alex collapsed onto Scott, holding a little of his weight so that he didn’t crush Scott below him._  
_“Shit, man!” Alex laughed, his Aussie accent thick on each syllable._  
_“Yeah,” Scott agreed. He wrapped his arms around Alex and drew their mouths together again, savouring the taste of his own come on Alex’s tongue. Not wanting the moment to end, he kept them wrapped together, and felt Alex’s weight shift as sleep overtook him._

~*~

Alex woke with a start. It was still dark but the air was warm on his sweat slick skin. In his shorts, his cock throbbed painfully. The taste of Scott, the smell of him, filled his mind and he slipped his hand beneath the waist band of his shorts to relieve the tension a little. A firm press to ease the pain, and again, but it made no difference. Frustrated and horny as hell, he began to stroke himself, eager for a quick release. Pushing aside images of Scott, he pictured his gorgeous wife and imagined running his fingers through her hair, pressing his lips to her breast, sucking on the firm flesh.

Yet, the closer he got, the more Scott pushed into his mind again. He had probably spent more hours with him over the last six years than his own family, but masturbating to thoughts of his co-star had ended way back when. It was still a running joke, that photo in his trailer, the message. Scott had placed it there the morning after and Alex had laughed at his joke but inside a piece of his heart fractured a little. That night had meant more than he had ever imagined it would. Now, with his orgasm pouring out of him and covering his fingers and his balls, the only name on his lips was Scott’s.

This was totally Peter’s fault.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott reflects on his relationship with Alex and how it's changed over the years as their characters hang on a precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I thought two chapters. Last night, I truly believed two chapters. Yet I sit here this evening and know it's going to be three. I'm so sorry, but we just needed to see inside Scott's head in this chapter before the last one. Shouldn't be more than three chapters though! Thanks for the kudos and kind comments - it's really appreciated!

Scott stared out across the ocean. His thoughts were heavy and sluggish. Alex’s response to the script was slightly unexpected. He had seemed worried at first and it was Scott who had needed to talk him down.

 

If only he knew the whole story. Remembered it. Shit. 

 

Scott's head dropped into the palms of his hands. The warm air was so still and it wasn't helping to clear his mind like he wanted. Damn this island. Sometimes he couldn't wait to leave, couldn't wait to be back in LA where the people were always in a rush to be some place and left him the hell alone. 

 

Yet, Scott knew that wasn't the real reason, not all of it anyway. Sometimes it was easier to blame the island for his issues when really every problem he had revolved around one thing and one thing only. One mistake - he let Alex go.

 

Season two had been the hardest to get through. The hiatus had been a great break, but they'd still spent a lot of their free time together. Scott had even met Alex's son. Hanging out together, the three of them, playing ball and hitting the beach, it had been difficult to imagine anything more perfect. The season two hit and they were back at it. The hours were long and, where Scott knew he should be so grateful for the work, he also knew that every minute he spent with Alex was one minute too long. 

 

His dreams were full of Alex. Scott could literally taste Alex, smell him, and he woke from his dreams with a raging hard on and a pain in his chest he struggled desperately every day not to name. What was worse was that Alex seemed so able to just forget it, just move on from it. One night. One time, just like he'd said.

 

Then Alex got sick. That damn shoulder injury.

 

~*~

_"Scotty? What the hell man?" Alex's flustered voice followed him as he swept past Alex and into the great room, "Sure, just come on in."_

_"There was a time when me being here was normal," Scott muttered. He spun on his heel to confront Alex. He swallowed back the fear. Alex was pale, his eyes ringed with dark circles, and he was thin. So thin. The definition in his arms had faded, the tattoos lifeless. Alex was, of course, shirtless. God he really hated clothing, didn't he?_

_"What do you need?" Alex asked, his tone wary and exhausted in equal measure._

_"What's going on with you?" Scott asked, gesturing at Alex's chest._

_"It's hot." Alex's toneless response screamed at Scott: defend, protect, lie!_

_"No way, man. You aren't getting out of this. Peter called, said the crew are worried about you."_

_"So naturally he called you."_

_"Look, Alex, you were the one who wanted to tell Peter about what happened between us. I said we were better keeping it to ourselves."_

_"Why? Are you ashamed it happened?" Alex looked hurt and Scott heaved a frustrated sigh._

_"Of course not! I want to know what's going on with you." Scott folded his arms and waited. And waited. Alex watched him for what seemed like hours before approaching slowly._

_"Nothing is the matter, Scott. Nothing at all. I'm totally good, man." And then he was kissing him. Alex's lips were warm and dry as they pressed against Scott's. Stunned for a moment, Scott began to respond before he came screaming back to reality._

_"Stop!" he exclaimed, pushing Alex back gently. "You don't want this-"_

_"Don't tell me what I want," he growled and moved toward Scott again._

_"No. Buddy, dude, come on."_

 

_Alex stopped suddenly and buried his face in his hands, sucking in deep breaths. Shit! Scott panicked for a moment, until Alex spun on his heel and moved to the sofa, slumping onto it. His shoulders shook silently and Scott realised he was crying._

_"Hey, oh fuck!" Scott hurried over and sat next to Alex, his hands on Alex's wrists in a sick parody of their night together over a year ago. "What ever it is, we can sort it out. Together. You and me. Whatever you need."_

_It took several minutes for Alex to compose himself before he could look at Scott. "It's my shoulder."_

_Scott waited. He knew the injury had been bad but if it was still hurting that was a huge problem._

_Alex swallowed. "Percocet. The doc gave me them for a few weeks but, shit, it's been months. I can barely get out of bed without them. I feel like some ghost of myself. Everything aches, I'm so fucking tired. I'm addicted, Scotty, and I have no idea how the hell to get off them." Alex buried his face in his hands and drew a shaky breath._

_Scott watched for seconds before drawing Alex into his and hugging him tightly. arms wrapped around his shoulders, nose in his hair._

_"That's shit. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"_

_"I was embarrassed," Alex replied, his words muffled by Scott's embrace._

_"You need to get help. We'll get you into a place, quick, get this thing kicked now."_

_"No! I just have a couple months to go to get to the end of the season. We have that cross over epi coming up."_

_"And we can cope perfectly well without you. You're not superhuman and if you carry on like this you're only going to get worse."_

_"I can't do it, Scotty, I can't leave you all. It's my responsibility. They asked me to do the show, asked me, I have to be here."_

_Scott pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's forehead and smiled softly at him. "You don't get to make that decision right now, because your head's not in the right place. All right? I'm doing this for you. We'll get the doc to find you a place, somewhere out of the way, and I'll call Peter. They can write you out, as long as you need."_

_"What if they won't have me back?" Alex gasped, panicked. "I worked so hard, so fucking hard, please! I can't have them take it away now." Unshed tears shone in his eyes, which were red-rimmed and exhausted._

_"They'll have you back. You're the star, we can't do this without you forever. But we can manage until you're better. I'll call Peter, sort it. Don't worry-if they say you're done then I'll go too. What they gonna do without both of us, huh?"_

_Alex seemed to breathe a little easier and the tight knot of anxiety that had tied itself around Scott's chest eased too. He smiled at Alex again. Alex smiled back. It was a weak, shadow of him-but it was Alex._

 

_Alex leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Scott's lips. Patient, soft, grateful. Scott laughed. "I wasn't kidding. We aren't doing this, now. Come on," he stood, holding out his hand to Alex who seemed shrouded in fatigue. Let's get you to bed." Alex's eyebrow raised and Scott shook his head softly. Resigned, Alex took the offered hand and linked their fingers together as Scott directed them to Alex's bedroom. Once through the door, Scott guided Alex to the bed and sat him down, tugging off his slippahs and pushing him backwards._

_"Stay," whispered Alex. "Please, just stay. Hell, I can't remember the last time I got any sleep. Will you stay?"_

_Scott's heart trembled at the desperation in Alex's tone and he nodded. Slipping off his own sneakers, he settled on top of the covers as Alex snuggled beneath them._

_"Thank you," Alex mumbled through a yawn._

_"No problem, babe. I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"_

_Alex nodded before pillowing his head on Scott's thighs and bracketing his legs with his arm. Within seconds, Alex was snoring softly and Scott shivered at his proximity. He had missed this; the close affection, the moments of silence between them. The last couple of months, Alex had withdrawn and now Scott understood why he was so angry with himself. Why hadn't he intervened sooner? Why hadn't he just spoken up or muscled in sooner? He drifted off into a fitful, anxious sleep._

 

_It was dark outside. So far away from the lights of the town, there was little light to fill the room. Scott woke to the strange sensation that he was being watched. Then a spike of pleasure shot up down his spine and tinged in his balls. Looking down, he made out the glint of Alex's eyes as they gazed up at him-soft lips wrapped around the head of Scott's cock._

_"Shit! What are you-" Scott pushed back, trying to get away, to stop this. Alex let Scott's cock slip from between his lips and shrugged gently._

_"Couldn't sleep. I needed something to do."_

_"And you decided that something was me?" Scott laughed incredulously._

_"Please," Alex whispered, his voice raw and low. "Let me do this for you. I need it, I need to do this. Will you let me?"_

_"Always so fucking polite," Scott replied breathlessly. "What does this mean? I let you suck me off and what, we ignore it again?"_

_Alex's eyes shone in the moonlight as the cloud cover broke a little outside. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I don't know what it means. I just know that I haven't had sex of any kind in months and that right now, in the darkness, I want to feel something other than the fog I feel like I've been living in."_

_"And sucking me off will help you?" Scott asked, eyebrow raised. Alex nodded and licked his lips. Scott knew he was going to regret this, but the appeal of a blow job after so long was too hard to ignore. "Okay," he agreed, as though it was the best of poor options._

_Alex sank back down without another word, and spikes of pleasure shot through Scott. Alex flicked his tongue over the swollen head of Scott's cock, and he scraped his teeth lightly over the tender flesh before swallowing him again. When Scott felt the head of his cock hit the back of Alex's throat he gasped and his hips twitched involuntarily. Alex pressed his palms firmly into the dips in Scott's hips and held him down as he repeated the action, drawing back only when he needed breath. Within minutes, Scott was a panting, writhing mess and he knew it wasn't going to be much longer._

_"Going to come, babe, going to-fuck!" Scott gasped as Alex breached his hole with a dry finger. The shock, the burn, flipped him over the edge and he felt Alex swallow him down, milking him dry. As Alex drew off, Scott gasped for breath. Alex reached down between his legs and began to thrust his cock into his own tight fist, and Scott lay back and watched. Watched as Alex humped himself. It only took a minute until Alex was gasping, his head thrown back, as his own come spurted and dribbled through his fingers. Breathing hard, he shuffled back up the bed, wiping his fingers on the thin sheet. He fell onto the pillow and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was fast asleep._

 

_Scott watched him sleep for a while but the guilt began to creep in. How could he have let this happen? Alex was messed up, drugged up, not able to make the right choices. Scott had let him suck him off even knowing it was wrong, unfair, abusive almost. Fuck! Angry with himself, and desperate not to make the situation worse, Scott clipped out of the bed and headed into the kitchen. He checked the time and realised he could probably still catch Peter at the office. He picked up Alex's phone to make the call. He might never be able to forgive himself for taking advantage of Alex, but he could still help him get well._

 

 

~*~

-Hey.

   -Hey.

-I can't sleep. Can we hang out?

Alex stared at the cell phone and the open text message in his hand. It had been two days since the script arrived and, barring the strange conversation in his trailer, they hadn't spoken.

  -Sure, what did you have in mind?

-Beers at mine? Kacy's in LA with her mom.

Shit. Alex wasn't sure he wanted to be alone in a room with Scott, let alone with beer, when he felt so raw. He loved his wife, she was amazing, but this thing with Scott was fucking with his head.

  -I'm on my way.

God, he was such a pussy. He demanded he pull himself together. Grabbing his car keys, he headed out of the house, sending a quick message to Malia to let her know where he was going and why.

      - _I won't wait up then. See you later, or in the morning! x_

Alex drew in a shaky breath. If only Malia realised just what she was implying. Of course, she knew that they'd had that one night years ago (because she outright asked him and, as he was pretty sure the season two  _thing_ had been a dream, he owned up straight away. It was obvious anyway, he way they looked at each other, that there was affection there-or so she said, anyway) but she wasn't worried because they'd both moved on, and they were drunk that night anyway, weren't they?

 

Alex, his mind still churning, pulled up outside Scott's house and slammed his door closed. There were no lights on at the front of the house, but he could see a soft glow round back and surmised Scotty was on the lanai. Heading around the back of the house, he stuffed his keys in his pocket. And turned off his phone.

 

"Hey!" he smiled as he rounded the corner. Scott stood, arms folded across his chest, seemingly just waiting for Alex. "What's up, babe?" he asked, the endearment slipping out. It had never been in a script, a season one adlib from Scotty that had stuck.

"You, hopefully," Scott sniffed before hauling Alex into a searing kiss. His wife forgotten, his life forgotten, Alex tangled his fingers in Scott's hair and lost himself in the lips and tongue of his co-star, his best friend, his - shit!

"Stop!" he gasped, pushing Scott back. "We can't do this again. Once was good-"

"Twice. Twice man. And that second time shouldn't count because it was so wrong of me to let it happen, but I can't forget it."

"Wait? What?" Alex asked, his brow furrowed and his heart racing. "That was real?"

"Fuck. Yes. Why?"

"I thought I dreamed it," Alex confessed, his pulse racing frantically. "I woke up and you were gone and I thought it couldn't have happened because you would never have just left but, but you did?"

"Shit. I didn't just leave. I watched you sleep for hours but I felt like shit, the guilt. You were out of it, and I thought I had basically used you."

"I wasn't out of it," Alex murmured, pulling Scott into his chest, "I remember every second. I wanted it. Fuck, I wanted you."

"And now?"

"Now," Alex replied, putting some distance between them, "Now we have families and kids and, I don't know, I don't want to mess that up. I don't want to mess that up."

Scott was nodding, pacing up and down a narrow section of the lanai, his hands clenching and releasing as though he was desperate to reach out and touch Alex but knew, in that same moment, that Alex didn't want it.

"I still want you," Alex said softly. "I always have, always do. When you're gone, when you take your time off, it feels as though a part of me is gone with you. But I love Malia, and I can't jeopardise that.

"I don't want you to, Alex, seriously. But-" Scott drew a shaky breath and silenced himself.

"But what?" Alex asked. "Tell me. I can't . . . you have to tell me."

"I can't stop thinking about you," Scott whispered into the night, "and I don't know if it's just because of the script, that it's brought all the memories back, but I can't sleep. I close my eyes and you're there."

"Me too," Alex confessed. "What do we do?"

"One night." Scott feel silent and watched Alex as he processed what he'd said. What he meant. When Alex seemed to understand, Scott continued. "One night to get this out of our systems. Just fuck until we can't anymore. Get it all over and done with. Then move on."

"And it stays between us," Alex added. "No fucking Peter." Scott laughed at his choice of words and Alex smiled back. "You know what I mean," he added. Scott nodded and stretched out a hand which Alex took gently.

 

~*~

 

Alex pressed soft kisses to Scott's neck, his chest, his belly. He sucked and nipped and laved at Scott's beaded nipples. He ran warm, soft hands down Scott's hips, into the dips of his ribs, into the creases where his hips met his groin. Then, slowly, he pressed gentle kisses to Scott's thighs, pressing soft nips to the tender flesh before sucking his balls and licking at his perineum.

"Fuck, babe," Scott moaned, his hands fisting in Alex's hair. Alex smiled into the pressure and slowly licked up the underside of Scott's straining cock. The taste of precum at the tip sent bursts of pleasure through Alex, sense memory drawing him in deeper. With a sigh and then a deep breath, he drew Scott deeper, sucking and licking until Scott was a writing mess. He knew Scott was close and wanted desperately to pull off, to fuck him or be fucked, but he couldn't. Scott's moans and whimpers, his gasps that sounded a lot like Alex's name, they all drove Alex wild. He drew back and then swallowed him whole, gulping around the shaft until Scott came, hot and thick down the back of his throat. Tears pricked at Alex's eyes as he realised just what he gave up so long ago.

"Alex?" Scott asked gently. Alex, on his knees at the foot of Scott's bed, Scott's softening cock still in his mouth, tears dribbling down his cheeks. "Oh, babe!" Scott gasped. He sat up, thumbed the tears away from Alex's cheeks and pressed kisses to his forehead. "Let go," Scott whispered, "I've got you." Alex released his cock and sat down on the floor. Scott dropped to the ground next to him and kissed him reverently, pressing his tongue into the warmth of Alex's mouth. "I've got you," he said again, this time into Alex's open mouth. Then he worshipped at the altar of Alex's body. He licked around the tattoos on his arms and chest, exploring the intricate whorls and swirls and colours. He rolled Alex over and did the same to the large back panel, the images and patterns brighter here, vibrant in their presence. Scott felt his own throat close up as he kissed down Alex's spine before pressing his nose into the crack of Alex's ass. He pushed Alex's legs up a little, exposing the soft pucker there, before licking at it softly.

"Fuck!" Alex gasped, more breath than words, as Scott proceeded to lick and tease Alex's entrance. He pulled the soft flesh apart, pressed his tongue further, breaching the ring of muscle. He had never done this before, never wanted to be so close to someone like this before, but he had to have everything, had to take everything. Alex was panting and writing below him, rutting against the rough carpet pile in his desperation for friction.

"On the bed," Scott demanded, his own cock hard again already. "I want to fuck you. Can I?" he asked, smiling at the wild-eyed and desperate face of the man beneath him.

"Can you? Yes. God, yes!"

Scott pressed Alex back, lifting his hips with a pillow and pushing his knees back. "Hold your legs for me," he said quietly, and Alex grabbed his thighs. Scott sucked in a shuddering breath and reached for the lube in the pocket of his long discarded shorts. He dribbled a little on to his fingers before opening Alex up. He took his time, thorough in his preparations. He wanted to take, to thrust and pull, but he took his time. Alex writhed and gasped as Scott's fingers pressed and twisted in his channel, and Scott's mouth nipped and sucked at Alex's thighs. He was careful, didn't leave a mark, but he wanted to.

 

Finally, finally he was ready.

"Condom?" he asked but Alex shook his head vehemently, his teeth pillowed on his lower lip.

"No," he added breathlessly, "I want to feel you."

Scott swallowed and then slicked his cock, tugging gently to try and relieve the ache in his balls. Slowly, patiently, he pressed into Alex's ass, breathing deeply through his nose as he wrestled with himself for control. He had already come once, how he was this close again was a mystery. 

"Fuck!" Alex gasped, "Fuck, move, please. I need you to move." Alex's eyes were screwed shut, his cheeks flushed and his mouth hung open. Scott decided in that moment he had never seen Alex look hotter. He moved. A tentative thrust at first, then something more, then more, until he was riding Alex as hard as he dared. Alex grabbed his own cock, pumping in time with Scott's thrusts, which sped up incrementally. Finally, when Scott didn't think he could breathe and when Alex was a sweating, writhing mess, they came. Their earth shattering climaxes just seconds apart, their desperate gasping breaths almost in time and their bodies sticky and flushed.

"God damn it, Alex," Scott moaned, as he ran his fingers through Alex's hot come where it rested in Alex's pubic hair. Scott gathered the white fluid before pressing it into his mouth, groaning at the taste. 

"Fuck!" Alex laughed, the word seemingly all he had left in his vocabulary.

"Indeed," Scott smiled. "We are doing that again, soon, okay?"

"Sure, sure. We have all night, right?" Alex asked. His voice broke a little, the sadness in his heart breaking through and shattering his words a little.

"Yeah, babe," Scott nodded solemnly. "We have tonight."

 

~*~

 

When Alex pulled away the following morning, freshly showed and in clean clothes left over from a previous visit, Scott watched from the door. Last night there had been no alcohol or drugs to blame (or this morning, for that matter), and now Scott knew. Years ago, if he had said or done something, maybe he and Alex could have made something out of this, could have been something. Instead, they had taken their moment. In three days they would tackle the script, the would face each other on set with this in their minds. 

"Shit," Scott sighed. "We screwed up, babe." He turned away, closing the door behind him.

At the end of the drive, as he waited for the gate to slide open, Alex watched Scott's disappearing figure and felt guilt wash through him. He loved his wife and his family, and he knew that if Malia found out what he had spent the night doing she would never forgive him. But right here, in this moment, Alex couldn't forgive himself for hurting Scott. In season one, he knew he could love Scott but believed with all of his heart that Scott was utterly indifferent. Now he saw it was all bravado, bluster to disguise his pain.

"Shit," Alex sighed. "We screwed up, babe." He drove away, the gate closing behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! This chapter got away from me somewhat and was a lot more explicit than I planned! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it. The next (and should be final) chapter will see all of this come to a head on set!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the script itself.

INT. MCGARRETT HOME - BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING. LIGHT filters through drawn curtains and falls on STEVE MCGARRETT, who is sleeping.

Camera pans back to reveal DANNY WILLIAMS in bed next to him, also sleeping. STEVE MCGARRETT shifts and camera moves round to 

look down on DANNY WILLIAMS from behind STEVE MCGARRETT.

 

MCGARRETT:

(Smiling as Danny looks up at him)

Hey, morning.

 

WILLIAMS:

(Smiling back, broadly. Places an open palm on Steve's chest)

Morning yourself.

 

STEVE MCGARRETT leans down and kisses WILLIAMS gently before pulling back. Focus on Danny's smile.

 

WILLIAMS:

Tell me, why'd we wait so long to do this?

 

MCGARRETT:

Because you had a girlfriend, then another, then another. And Gracie, and I'm in-was in-the navy.

 

WILLIAMS:

(Interrupting)

Wait a minute!  _I_ had a girlfriend? You were with Kath forever, then that blonde chick.

 

MCGARRETT:

(Leans in and kisses Danny again - to silence him, then runs his fingers along Danny's jaw)

Let's just agree we were both dumb. Okay?

WILLIAMS smiles and nods before reaching up for another kiss. A CELL PHONE RINGS and STEVE MCGARRETT groans before turning to pick it up.

 

~*~

"Cut!" 

Alex and Scotty pulled away from each other quickly as Larry Tang's voice filled the soundstage. A sudden wave of quiet conversations rose up to fill the silence as grips and lighting engineers and sound guys worked to make minor adjustments. Larry strides over to the bed where his co-stars are currently working to keep as far away from each other as possible.

"Guys," he says softly, "I have seen cereal boxes with more passion than you two. You need to get out of your heads because this scene is not working. The audience aren't going to believe there is anything between you at all." Larry rubs at his forehead with the heel of his hand before sinking down onto the mattress next to Alex's feet and placing his script on his knees. "Years. That's how long Steve and Danno have clearly skirted around this issue. You've played it. Damn, you played it before it was even written. The carguments, the touching, the looks. Your characters have been flirting with this relationship for five and half years. What's the problem?"

Alex chanced a glance at Scotty and then immediately wished he hadn't. Scott was watching him too, but his expression was a lot more open.

"I don't know," Alex lied weakly. "Maybe we need a bit more rehearsal, get into the head space, you know?"

"Headspace," Scott snorted and Alex through him a frustrated look.

"Sure, okay. We'll rehearse," Larry said on a sigh. "Clear the set, take twenty."

Larry turned back to the pair of actors in the bed and saw  _it_. They were fighting something, something between them that was tearing his scene apart. They didn't need to rehearse, they needed some space to sort their fucking heads out.

"I am giving you half an hour- _alone-_ to get your shit sorted out. Then we're going to nail this scene in one talk and move on. Got it?" he asked. Then he swept away, shoeing crew along with him, without waiting for an answer.

 

Scott sat up and leaned against McGarrett's headboard and contemplated how messed up everything was. The last couple of days had been awkward at best, and downright miserable at worst. He and Alex had been stiff and formal, struggling to settle into their natural rhythm. Perhaps they lost it during their marathon bedroom dance. Scott snickered at himself and Alex raised his eyebrows.

"You think this is funny?" Alex asked, anger and bitterness framed the words.

"No. I think it's fucked up. We were supposed to have got past this. We're actors, for God's sake. If we can't put our personal stuff to one side to throw out a scene, what good are we?"

Silence falls over the pair like a blanket. They were both shirtless, and Alex was fighting the urge to press his face to Scott's chest to just hear his heart beat.

"It wasn't enough, was it?" he asked, turning to look into Scott's terrified eyes. "What we did. It made it worse."

"Yes, Alex. Spending one glorious night fucking each other was, quite possibly, the very worst idea I have ever had. And there have been some absolute doozies." Scott's words were active and loud, but his voice was sad. Broken. Alex began to reach for Scott, to comfort him, but drew back.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll leave. Pull out. They'll change the script and this whole story line to keep me," Scott replied, as though he had given the idea a great deal of thought. "And if they let me go, well. It was only a matter of time."

Alex's heart stops. It quite literally stops and he felt himself heaving for breath as words screamed around inside his head. Scott couldn't leave, he couldn't go. Alex wasn't sure how he could do the fourteen hour days and endless weekends without his best friend there. The weeks Scotty took off were a challenge, even with Chi's presence to relax him.

"Please," he choked out, "please don't do that." He pressed a palm to Scott's thigh and then moves suddenly, planting himself next to Scott and dragging him into his chest. "I'm not sure what I'll do if you go," he confessed into Scott's hair. Scott's sigh is painful and shaky. He pulled back but not away, just far enough to be able to see into Alex's eyes.

"Then we have to get through this scene. Maybe, once we have this scene in the bag, it all gets easier?" Scott knew he was kidding himself, but he also knew that leaving was going to be impossible.

"Okay. Okay, so, what? We rehearse. Get this scene as natural as Larry wants, and then we get on with it. The rest of this epi is pretty tame, and we just hope that they keep this relationship as a tidy little extra."

"Yes, just like that," Scott agreed, and Alex looked back at him with a hopeful, yet panicked, expression.

 

Scott shuffled back down and took his mark, pulling the thin sheet over his hips to hide his shorts. Alex mimicked the action, moving a little closer. He pillowed his head on his left arm and gazed at Scott.

"Hey. Morning," he said softly, smiling gently at Scott and trying desperately to see him as Danny Williams, Newark PD's best homicide detective.

"Hey yourself," Scott replied, placing his hand on Alex's chest.  _Steve's chest_ he tried to remind himself. It didn't work. Scott couldn't miss the shiver that rippled through Alex at the contact. They had both pulled back so much over the last couple of days that it was the closest they'd been.

Just as the script instructed, Alex leaned down to press his lips gently to Scott's. They knew what Larry was looking for: soft, but with a hint of passion, of newness. Alex pressed on gently, waited for Scott to reciprocate, but the other man remained unmoved.

"Damnit, Scotty, you gotta try."

"Fuck," Scott spits, "I am trying. Trying not to pull you in a kiss you like I can't breathe if I don't. Trying not to rip those shorts off you and suck you down until you're a babbling, incoherent mess. Trying damn hard not to fall in love with you." Scott's eyes were red and tired looking.

"Shit," Alex whispered. Scott shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Come on," he said, "We can do this. It's our job, just like any other job."

"Hey yourself," he repeated, drawing Alex back to the scene again. He ran his hand down Alex's chest and waited for this kiss. Alex leaned down, pressing his lips gently to Scott's. This time, he responded a little, pushing back. When Alex drew back, his breathing was a little heavier and Scott noticed the flush in Alex's cheeks.

"Tell me," Scott continued, reciting Danny's lines, "why'd we wait so long to do this?"

Alex swallowed audibly and looked into Scott's eyes. He was trying to find Steve McGarrett somewhere within him. The man came to him easily, usually there before he even tried, but today he couldn't find the character he embodied for fourteen hours a day. Dropping the accent, summoning some courage, Alex responds.

"Because we were young. Too young to understand what we had and too stupid not to be prepared for it. Look, Scotty, you have been there for me whenever I have needed you. You helped when I was ill. You are always on the end of the phone, and I know you'll come if I need you to." Scott smirked a little and Alex replied with a smirk. "You know what I mean," he added. He shuffled closer and pressed his leg between Scott's.

Scott stiffened at the contact, at Alex's thigh pressed against his own thighs and his half-hard cock. "Fuck," he growled. "You can't do this, man. Its not fair."

"Listen to me, for just a minute. I love you, okay. I know that sounds ridiculous, and our characters throw the platitude around and Larry's right. We have played it. We have played our romance out through these characters, just without the sex. We've wanted it for so long that we didn't know we were acting it out. Did we?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? You remember that interview I did a couple years back, and that woman asked what I wanted to happen to our characters. I said then I wanted them in a real relationship and the internet!" Scott laughed softly. "They were nuts. Even then, Peter said it wouldn't happen. But here we are. Maybe we made this happen."

"Because it was the only way we'd get to be together?" Alex asked sadly.

"The only way, but it is a way." Scott reached up and pulled Alex towards him, kissing him deeply. Their tongues were hot and slick against each other and Alex's heartbeat pounded in his ears. He pressed his leg down, pressing against Scott's now fully erect cock, and the two men groaned into each other's mouths.

"How long do you think we have?" Alex asked, breathless and flushed.

"Not long enough," Scott said, smiling, "But it's better than nothing."

 

Scott pushed forward and rolled Alex onto this back, laying himself out on top of his co-star, his best friend, his almost-lover. Alex gasped and their cocks rubbed together through their shorts.

"To much fucking clothing," Scott gasped, and shoved at his shorts frantically. Alex matched him and soon they lay, bare flesh pressed against bare flesh. Scott tilted his hips, rocking into Alex. Their hard cocks rubbed together deliciously and Scott moaned deep into Alex's mouth. "Shit. I wish I could fuck you, right now," he groaned as Alex canted his own hips and increased the friction.

"I don't think we'll have time for that, " Alex gasped, before he licked deep into Scott's mouth. Soon the pair were a writhing mess, thrusting into each other's stomachs and kissing as though they each gave the oxygen the other needed to breathe. 

"Shit, I'm close," Scott muttered, running his fingers down Alex's spine and into the crease of his ass. "Harder, babe. Harder, please."

Alex increased his pace and pressed up harder, the friction increased, and soon he could feel Scott's hot come on his belly. The sensation pushed him over the edge and his own orgasm tore through him. As he came, Alex moaned Scott's name loudly, delighting in the feel of it in his ears and his mouth. Scott.

"Well, that wasn't quite the rehearsal Larry had in mind I don't suppose," Alex laughed, breathless.

"No." Scott was closed off again, his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, pressing soft kisses to Scott's cheeks and nose and throat. "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

"No, I'm sorry. If I'd acted sooner-"

"If  _we_ acted sooner," Alex cut in, "But we didn't and this is our life now."

 

In the distance, a door banged, and the two men knew their crew were on their way back. Alex sat up and used the sheet to clean them both up before pulling on his shorts. Scott did the same. They sat on the edge of the bed, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.

"That looks better already!" Larry smiled as he strode towards them. He wasn't an idiot. The flush in Scott's cheeks, the sweat on Alex's chest, it was clear that very little actual acting had been going on. But whatever. It would just add to his scene.

"Let's try this from Scott's second line. We'll skip the waking up, treat this as a post-coital wake up instead."

Alex's cheeks burned at Larry's insinuation, and his obviously correct assumption.

"Sure," he replied easily, and turned to slip back below the covers.

 

"Action!"

"Tell me, why'd we wait so long to do this?" Scott asked, his Danny accent thick and uncomfortable in his mouth.

"Because you had a girlfriend," Alex replied, his 'Steve' shining through. "And another one, and another one." Alex's eyes were sad but fond, too much time wasted. "Plus there is Gracie to consider, and I was in the Navy."

"Wait a minute," Scott interrupted softly, laying his palm on Alex's chest and smiling. "You had Catherine, all that time."

"I know," Alex broke in. He placed his hand over Scott's, reveled in the warmth of Scott's skin, the taste of him in his mouth. "It was a mistake. All that time wasted, and it was a mistake. But I love you,  _Danny_ , and I think I maybe always have. I didn't know it could be this big, grand thing, but it is."

"It's usually me that vomits up feelings," Scott responded. He was aware they were way off script, but in the moment all he could hear was Alex, all he could smell was Alex, all he could feel was the warmth of Alex's skin beneath the palm of his hand. Alex shifted his leg back between Scott's thighs, and Scott sighed wistfully.

"I love you too, babe. I guess," and he paused looking up into Alex's face. Alex, who was gazing at him as though he was the only thing in the whole fucking world that mattered anymore. Alex, whose eyes were red rimmed and whose smile was devastating in its openness. Alex, who surrounded him completely in the moment. The set around them faded away, the people faded away. "We wasted time, but we have forever, okay. I have no idea what this is going to look like, and we have so much else going on in our lives, but we have the here and now. Right? Can we have this, now, here?"

"Yes," Alex gasped, blinking back the tears. "You can have me." Scott reached up and placed his hand behind Alex's neck, drawing him down to kiss him deep and filthy.

"Cut!" Larry's voice sliced through the moment and the two men drew back reluctantly, though their eyes remained on each other. "Well, I know there was a script around here somewhere. Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Just felt right," Scott said softly, finally breaking his gaze away from Alex and dropping his hands. "We done here?" he asked, and his words were like a punch in Alex's gut.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I got what I need. Take an hour and then we'll be on the Palace set.

Scott shoved the sheet back and stumbled away in the direction of the trailers. Alex flopped back on McGarrett's bed and sucked in a deep breath.

"You okay?" Larry asked. He'd worked on this show a long time and knew Alex and Scott well-really well. He'd never seen them so broken, so messed up. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope," Alex replied sadly. "We're good."

"You sure?" Larry probed. "Seems like you two are all over the place at the moment."

"Just an argument between friends, is all. We were both struggling to connect with this script. Felt wrong. I think we're sorted now, found a way to move forward."

"Together?" Larry asked. Alex looked up at him and wondered if Larry was as aware and insightful as he seemed to be.

"We're on the same page now," Alex responded with little commitment before shifting up and heading for his own trailer.

 

~*~

 

Alex's shoulder ached. Nine hours filming a fight scene would do that to you, he supposed. In his trailer, he grabbed a been from the fridge. He was done for the day but not ready to head home yet. He needed time and space before seeing Malia. 

 

The day had been a shit-fest from the minute he arrived, makeup to cover his tattoos was always a ball-ache. The script called for Danny to get injured early and pulled out, so Alex had been on set without Scott for much of the day. Much of the week, actually. It was Thursday now and he'd been gone since last Friday. God, Alex hated Scott's weeks off. They seemed endless and interminable. He missed his smile, his laugh. The faint buzz of his cell phone in his pocket alerted him to a text message and he slid the phone out, swiping the password in before bringing up the message.

-Did you see the headlines?

Scott's message was brief, and ridiculous, because he knew Alex had been on set.

\--No, what is it?

-The episode aired last night. Internet's gone crazy, ratings are through the roof, there are petitions for renewal and cancellation.

\--Peter caused a shit storm with this one, didn't he?

-I miss you.

Scott's message stunned Alex. For a minute, bitter thoughts filled his head, and he started to type out a tart reply about how the absence was Scott's doing. But then he deleted it, because he understood why Scott had renegotiated like he had. And it was probably for the best.

\--Miss you too, babe. Will you stay on, for season seven?

-Contract says I have to.

\--Is that the only reason.

-No.

 

Alex drew in a shaky breath before tapping the call icon in the corner and waiting for Scott to pick up. He suddenly realised the time difference meant that Scott should be in bed, asleep.

"What's the other reason?" he asked as soon as Scott picked up.

"You know what it is," Scott sighed heavily.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Alex demanded.

Scott laughed and Alex smiled unconsciously at the sound. "Because, babe, I woke up with a raging boner and Kacy was out like a light. Thought I'd get up, get a drink, wait until I was comfortable again before I went to back to bed. Glad you asked?" Scott added, hoping to embarrass Alex. His words, however, had the opposite affect.

"You're hard?" he breathed, palming his own sudden erection.

"Yep." Scott was laughing at him, but he didn't care.

"Why?"

"The fuck? How do I know?"

"So go wake your girlfriend."

"I'd rather you were here to suck me off," Scott replied brazenly and Alex drew in a breath.

"Yeah?" he asked, slipping his cock out of the slit in his damn cargo pants. "Want to guess what I'm wearing?" he asked, playing with Scott.

"You on set?" Scott asked. "Of course you are," he continued, more to himself than Alex. "Cargo pants, babe. Always fucking tight cargo pants."

"You like my cargo pants?" Alex asked, stroking his hard length.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Scott asked, but he was stroking himself too.

"I miss you," Alex said dismissively. "You've been gone a week and we haven't had chance for almost two weeks before that. I miss your mouth," he paused, stifled a groan as he ran his fingers over the wet head of his cock, "and your ass. Fuck, I miss your ass."

"What would you do if I was there now, in your trailer?"

"Lock the fucking door!" Alex laughed breathlessly, recalling a few weeks into this  _thing_ they were doing when the make up woman nearly caught him blowing Scott late on a Friday night. "Then, I'd wrap my hot mouth around your cock and slick up my fingers, opening up your ass while I blow you until you forget your own name."

Alex is stroking himself quicker now, enjoying the sounds of Scott's heavy breathing in his ear as he pleasures himself. 

"And I'd love every second of it, babe," Scott pants. "Would you fuck me then? Would you push your hot cock into my tight ass?"

"Shit," Alex gasped, coming all over his fingers as Scott's breathing became erratic as his own orgasm consumed him. The line was filled with the sounds of their breathing as they each came down from their own high.

"When are you back?" Alex asked when he finally had some control back.

"Friday morning. Kacy's going to stay here with the baby for a couple of weeks. She's got some work to do with her folks."

"Mmhmm," Alex replied nonchalantly.

"You want to come over Friday night? Watch the game, have a couple of beers?"

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll let Malia know."

"Do you think we're making a mistake, fucking like rabbits behind their backs?" 

Alex doesn't need to clarify who Scott means. "We said we needed to just get this out of our systems and we'd move on."

"Alex, it's been eleven months," Scott said softly, and Alex's heart pounded.

"So, we're in a rut," Alex said calmly. "We've developed a couple of bad habits, but we're the only ones know they exist." 

"So, what you're saying is, the only people we're hurting are ourselves," Scott asked.

"Yes." God, why did he feel so sad when he acknowledged it? Alex sighed. "Friday, then?"

"Yep."

"See you then."

"Love you. Bye." Scott hung up.

Alex sat and stared at the phone for a while, before he tucked it away in his pocket.

"Love you too," he whispered to no one in particular. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have come on this short journey with me. This chapter ended a whole lot differently than I thought it would, and I hope I didn't disappoint too many people! I know that Alex and Scott would never do this in RL (probably), and feel I should stress that this is just my sick little mind at work. But, if they did, I reckon they would do their damndest not to hurt the women in their lives. I don't know. It would be messy, right? Anyway, thanks for your kind comments and for supporting me as I explored my first ever RPF.


End file.
